


Vestiges of Magic

by klioud



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Artistic Liberties or More Accurately Headcanons Ahoy!™, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Love, Mentioned Kefka Palazzo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vignette Collection, mentioned Human Experimentation, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klioud/pseuds/klioud
Summary: OG + AUs. Drabble, Vignette & Ficlet Collection.Since childhood, Celes and Terra's lives have been entangled with each other.Latest:Although she has no love for lies, Celes has never denied herself their use. Any uncomfortable run-ins with Kefka could be conveniently cut short by the employ of a polite untruth. They are just as valuable when responding to queries as to her condition following a magical enhancement procedure: if she complains of any pain or sensation loss, she risks being deemed too unsuitable a candidate to proceed.These lies are different. There is no relief in having told them.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Celes Chere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vestiges of Magic

“Did you visit Cell Three this morning?”

“No,” Celes lies. 

By the way his lips purse, she fears Professor Cid does not believe her. It makes her next lie all the more necessary. “I was in the archives. Why? Is something amiss?”

Evidently, her excuse is plausible: he knows she is one to make sporadic visits to the Gestahlian national archives. There are times where she has slipped in so quietly that the archivists themselves were unaware of her arrival. With the line of his mouth now soothed, Professor Cid shakes his head. 

“Nothing that sleep deprivation cannot explain.” He chuckles in the same fond manner he had when he first found her with her head in a cultural artefacts catalogue. “Our newest junior appears a touch overzealous— I should insist he return to his home to sleep, rather than...”

Nothing more the doctor says retains her attention.

Although she has no love for lies, Celes has never denied herself their use. Any uncomfortable run-ins with Kefka could be conveniently cut short by the employ of a polite untruth. They are just as valuable when responding to queries as to her condition following a magical enhancement procedure: if she complains of any pain or sensation loss, she risks being deemed too unsuitable a candidate to proceed.

These lies are different. There is no relief in having told them.

Professor Cid does not need to know that she had spent ten odd minutes observing through a one-way window Project Branford's spell precision test. If he did, he would ask her why she attended and she would no more be able to answer him than she can herself. 

No lie can provide succour when she does not know what compels her to lie. Celes almost thinks it best she never finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
